The present invention is directed to a cartridge for 6.5 mm caliber rifles and a cartridge chamber suitable for this cartridge.
Cartridges according to the prior art as set forth for example in the firearms ordinance of the Federal German law governing firearms of Jan. 1, 1983 generally have the disadvantage that the entire range of possible projectiles, particularly both light and heavy projectiles, cannot be fired with one and the same cartridge casing without a loss in accuracy and air velocity. Large-volume cartridges filled with slow-burning powder are generally used to achieve high air velocities. The conventional casing shoulder which is comparatively steep with respect to the longitudinal axis of the casing causes burnt matter and unignited powder to enter the barrel and consequently leads to erosion of the barrel which impairs the accuracy of the weapon and the service life of the barrel. Since the shape of the casing has an impact on the shape of the cartridge chamber, the aforementioned disadvantages can also be traced back to the known cartridge chambers.